bunkdfandomcom-20200213-history
Hazel Swearengen
Hazel Heidi is a recurring character in the series. Hazel is Head Counselor in Camp Kikiwaka and has a huge crush on Xander. She is Gladys's mischievous niece. She has been assigned by her aunt to get rid of the Ross kids. She is currently on the Weasels team. She is the resident mean girl, and is generally only nice to Xander, since she has a crush on him. Hazel helps her aunt plot against the Ross kids to get them kicked out of Camp Kikiwaka. She is especially mean to Emma since Xander and Emma are into each other. She is portrayed by Tessa Netting. Information Hazel Heidi is the sneaky niece of Gladys, the camp owner who is scarier than a legendary monster. Gladys has assigned her to get the Ross siblings because of Gladys's decades old rivalry with their mom because Gladys had a crush on Morgan Ross, then Christina Ross stole him. She is the mean girl of Camp Kikiwaka. Biography History Welcome to Camp Kikiwaka This information is currently unknown Personality She is sneaky and wants to get rid of the Ross kids. She is a total snob and mean. She is rivals with Emma because Xander and Emma like each other, and just like her aunt Gladys, she wants the Ross kids out of this camp. She is only nice to Xander. Physical Appearance She is tall with platinum blonde hair and hazel eyes. She occasionally wears her orange "Weasels" t-shirt when needed with suspenders. In her free time, she wears casual clothes. Relationships Family Gladys Aunt Gladys is Hazel's aunt. Hazel seems to be obedient to her and follows her orders on everything. For example, Hazel followed Gladys' order on getting the Ross kids on because of her decades-old rivalry with their mom. Enemies [[Emma Ross|'Emma Ross']] Emma is Hazel's enemy because of Gladys, her aunt, who had a crush on Morgan Ross, but Christina Ross captured his heart instead of Gladys, and also because Emma and Xander like each other. She tempted to make Xander think that Emma was ugly by making her fall in the mud by throwing a ball at her while she was walking on a rope on top of mud. Instead of laughing, (like how Hazel thought), he helped her up. Lou Lou is Emma's closest friend her age in Camp Kikiwaka. Because Lou is in Emma's side, Lou stands up for Emma, for example, in the first episode, she stands up for Emma saying that Emma is a great counselor, after Hazel comments on how the Woodchucks, Emma's team, was falling behind. Zuri Zuri is Emma's younger sister. When Hazel tricked Emma into going to the woods in a note, thinking that Xander wrote it, Zuri followed Emma because she wanted to go away from Tiffany's screeching violin. Ravi Ravi is Emma's younger brother. He is on her side because, well, Emma's his sister. He always stands up for Emma, no matter what, so when he found out about what Hazel did to Emma and Zuri, he was irritated at her. Quotes Season 1 Appearances *Welcome to Camp Kikiwaka *Smells Like Camp Spirit Trivia *She is the niece of Gladys. *She wants to get the Ross kids out of her camp. *She has a one sided crush on Xander, a fellow camper. *She is a part of the Weasel team. *She is assigned to spy and kick out the Ross kids. *She is similar to Sharpay Evans from High School Musical and London Tipton in the suite life series and she makes them look like wimps and meaner. *She is similar to Bryn Breitbart, a girl Emma dislike from Jessie. *She is Emma's enemy. *She likes Xander but Xander doesn't. *She secretly seems jealous of Emma about having Xander to herself. *She had a Xander doll but had to give it up (Smells Like Camp Spirit) but is making a new one Gallery Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Campers